Generally, vehicle operators may experience certain emotions while operating vehicles. In particular, certain driving conditions or hazards (e.g., road congestion, construction, bad weather, etc.) can cause vehicle operators to become frustrated or similar emotions. Frustration may negatively impact the decision making of vehicle operators, which may put the vehicle operator, additional vehicle occupants, and the occupants of other vehicles in close proximity at risk of an accident, injury, or death.
In some situations, a group or cluster of vehicle operators may collectively be frustrated as a result of a specific condition. For example, a group of vehicle operators may be traveling behind one or two other vehicles which are traveling under a posted speed limit, where any vehicles traveling behind or approaching the frustrated cluster may find themselves frustrated if they reach the frustrated cluster. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for systems and methods that automatically detect when vehicles may be approaching clusters of frustrated vehicle operators, and automatically facilitate functionalities to direct the vehicles away from the frustrated clusters.